How to Live Properly
by Betterthannoonebutmyself
Summary: This is just some Valdangelo/Leico/Ghostfire, whatever you wanna call it, moments. The story goes on into the later times of their lives also. Sorry if it's bad. Reviews are always lovely. Things get better in the later chapters, so be patient with me. Rated T for some kissing and tiny cussing.


**This takes place after the giant war, everyone lives, and Nico has returned to the ship.**

**Nico and Leo are already together.**

**Chapter 1**

**Nico POV**

_Why is it so cold in here? _I wondered as I ventured to the bathroom. It was the middle of the night and everyone was in bed except for Leo and Jason who were on watch. I knew that it was cold outside, but I also knew that there was heating inside the boat. _It's probably broken again. Leo hasn't had time to make any repairs. _

After I had gone and done my business in the bathroom, I was on my way to my room when I heard commotion up on deck. I went up to check, luckily able to grab my sword in the process, and saw something horrible.

There was a giant hellhound attacking both Jason and Leo at the same time. I got there in enough time to watch Leo trip and fall backwards, and get stepped on by the hairy beast. I panicked at first, but ran forward to chase it away. After it was gone, I heard Jason behind me.

"What was that?" I looked back at him, confused, then understood what he meant.

"I've had to deal with lots of those. I know how to get rid of them now." He was about to respond, but was cut off by Leo's groans behind him

I ran over to him, and without speaking, Jason helped me carry him to his room. Once there, we placed him on his bed, and went to wake Annabeth up. She was the best at healing out of all of us. It would've been awkward normally, but under the circumstances I was too panicked to think otherwise.

"Nico? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked me once she was awake.

"It's Leo. He's been hurt" Is all I say.

**Leo POV**

I woke up in my bed with Annabeth sitting in a chair having a tired conversation with Piper. I felt pain in my ribcage and I found it hard to breath.

I must've stirred, because I heard Annabeth and Piper pause in their conversation.

"You're awake soon. That's good." I heard Annabeth say. I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much, so I decided to lie back down.

"Gods, what happened?" I asked to no one in particular. "And how long have I been out?"

Piper answered. "Well, you got stepped on by a hellhound, and have been out for about a day."

_An entire day? I wonder where everyone else is._

My question was answered when there was a knock on the door. Jason walked in, followed by Nico. Piper and Annabeth got up and left while Nico and Jason took their place. Once the door was closed, Nico scooted his chair to the side of Piper and Annabeth got up and left while Nico and Jason took their place. Once the door was closed, Nico scooted his chair to the side of my bed and took my hand in his, with a look of worry on his face. Jason was minding his own business, playing with a loose thread at the bottom of his shirt. Jason was the only other person who knew about Nico and I's relationship. Jason was with Nico when he admitted he was gay, and I told him about me since he was my best friend.

"How are you feeling?" Nico looked on the verge of tears, which was rare for him.

"Like crap." I said with a smirk.

That got a quiet laugh out of him.

"You look like crap." With that I pulled him down closer to me so I was able to hug him. We stayed like that for a good amount of time before Nico pulled away.

"Are you hungry or anything? You haven't eaten in a while." I didn't realize how hungry I was until he pointed it out.

"Yeah, if you could bring me, like, a cow, or you know, and entire farm, that would be awesome."

"How about if I get you a sandwich?" It was the first time Jason had spoken since entering the room.

"Sounds great." After Jason left, Nico looked at me sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Leo." He dropped his gaze, watching his fingers as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

I looked quizzically at him.

"What do you have to be sorry for? It's not like you're the one who stepped on me."

"I just feel that if I had gotten there sooner you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You can't blame yourself for my clumsiness." Nico looked confused.

"If I hadn't tripped, that giant dog wouldn't have been able to step on me, so it's my own fault."

I explained.

"I still don't like it." He mumbled as he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips onto mine.

2 Weeks Later  
**The seven have returned to CHB and the Romans combined with the Greeks to make one giant camp**

**Nico POV**

I was sitting on my bed in my cabin, feeling really lonely. I wanted to spend time with Leo, but he was busy working in Bunker 9. I decided to go and help him like I did every so often.

When I arrived at the workshop, Leo was sitting at his workbench, fiddling with some new machine. Nobody else was around, so I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and set my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey." I whispered into his ear. He stopped what he was doing and put his hands on my arms, spreading warmth through me. It amazes me how we've been going out for so long, but he still makes me feel as if our relationship is new.

"Hey" he responds. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I'm here to help." Leo was turned around now so he was facing me.

"With the machines?" He asks. I just smile. "You could always do something else." As he says this, he pulls me down closer so I'm sitting on his lap, still facing him.

"What do you have in mind?" Leo smirks at that, and then quickly fills the gap between us, pressing his lips to mine. I tangle my hands in his hair, trying to pull us closer, if that were possible, while Leo holds me by my waist, scooting me closer to him that way. I feel Leo's tongue on my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I open my mouth, deepening the kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his, trying to make contact everywhere possible. I felt Leo's hands run up and down my spine. His hands paused at the bottom of my shirt, softly tugging at it. Realizing what he was asking, I pulled my lips from his, giving him the opportunity to remove my shirt.

Before I could go back to kissing him, his lips found my collarbone. I shuddered with a strange feeling that was coursing through me. I felt Leo's smile on my skin, then he went back to grating his teeth on my newly found sensitive spot. I couldn't help but let a soft moan escape me.

Leo finally pulled away just as he was about to drive me insane. I took that moment to take off his shirt. Before he could protest, I started kissing his lips again, running my hands on his toned chest.

Just as I was starting to undo Leo's belt, I heard the door behind me open. I quickly pulled away, got up, and retrieved my shirt, while Leo got up and got his.

"Crap" I mumbled, realizing I was just caught making out with Leo by my sister, Hazel.


End file.
